


Oki Doki!

by SheaCam



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheaCam/pseuds/SheaCam
Summary: A parody of Kiss Kiss FIL by Burrahobbit! Please go check them out! Their one shot series inspired me to write! In no way am I trying to rip-off or copy them, but rather add my own touch!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm gonna start a prompt series based off Burrahobbit's KKFIL one shot series! But this time, you can add yourself into prompts! _(Please leave a description of your character)_** **I will try to post 3-4 times a week. My favorite ship is Monika/Yuri, so I hope to have quite a few prompts for them. With that said; Start leaving prompts!**

 

**NSFW IS ALLOWED, BUT THERE WILL BE A WARNING BEFORE EACH NSFW CHAPTER.**


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yuri comes over to Monika’s house to study for the upcoming test, but something is wrong with the club president…  
> Or: Yuri learns what dissociation is, and how to help Monika through it.
> 
> Thanks "H" for the prompt! Sorry for the wait! (I hope I did the whole dissociation thing right)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL ABUSE!

_The upcoming test was just mere days away, so Monika decided to invite Yuri over for a study session._

 

"Hey Yuri!" Monika ~~beamed~~  from across the school halls. "Since the test is coming up in a few days, and studying alone is rather boring, wanna spend the night and be my study partner? We can have tea, snacks, and each other for company all night long!" Monika seemed very  ~~excited~~ about the idea.

 

"O-oh... Uhm, sure I-I guess.. I have to check with my parents first, but I'm sure they won't mind." Yuri replied shyly. " ~~Great!~~ That settles it. If your parents let you, come by at 5:30 for dinner, then we can start!" Monika says as she hands Yuri her address "O-Ok... See ya then..." Yuri said as she put a bookmark in her book and put it in her backpack.

 

 At 5:30  _sharp,_ Yuri knocked on the door lightly. A few minutes later, Monika opened the door and gestured for Yuri to come in. Monika wore a green dress that extended down to her knees, with a black ribbon tied around her waist. She also wore a white bow which tied her hair together nicely. "So  ~~glad~~ you made it! You didn't have any trouble getting here, did you?" Monika says remorsefully "I-It was no trouble at all! Thanks for having me over! And what smells so good?!" Yuri asks quizically "We're having fried rice, chopped vegetables and eggrolls!" Monika replies in  ~~excitement~~. Yuri takes off her shoes and places them in a cubby Monika has by the door. "Follow me to the dinner table. I have everything setup so you don't need to worry about helping. Would you like some sweet tea?" Monika says feeling  ~~proud~~. "Y-Yes please! Thank you." Yuri replies as she takes a seat at the table.

 

Monika comes back with the sweet tea in a glass pitcher. "Dinner. Is. Served! Thank goodness, I'm starving!" Monika chuckles to herself

 

Dinner was quiet for the most part... Too quiet. "Monika..." Yuri clears her throat as she begins to speak, she starts to get suspicious of the normally broad-voiced girl's silence.

 

"..Hm? Does the food not taste good? I'm not the best cook.." Monika replies before taking another bite of her eggroll.

 

"You seem... Off, I guess. Is there something on your mind?" Yuri points out as she refills her sweet tea.

 

"O-Oh.. Uhm.. Nothing really, I'm  ** ~~fine~~** ~~~~. Sorry for worrying you." Monika ~~smiles~~ awkwardly.

"If you say so..." Yuri frowns, still suspicious.

 

After dinner is done, Monika quickly washes the dishes, carefully placing them back in their respective drawers/cabinets.

 

They head upstairs and open up their backpacks, pulling out books, papers, pens/pencils and test sheets.

 

"So Monika, I was thinking on page 6, is the answer B, or D?" Yuri asks baffled.

Monika doesn't answer, she's barely on page 2. It seems she's  _Lost_  in thought.

 

"Monika? Moooonikaaaa!" Yuri tries to get her attention. After a few minutes of silence, Monika bursts into tears, which quickly grabs the attention of Yuri.

 

"I-I'm *sniff* so sorry!! Please don't be mad at me!" Monika shouts, replaying a memory from the past.

"Please! Not again! I can't take anymore of this! Leave me alone!" Yuri quickly rushes over to console Monika.

 

"What's wrong?! It's okay! I'm right here! I've got you. Now please explain what's wrong." Yuri exclaims worriedly.

 

"I-I *sniff* was in a relationship that r-revolved around sexual or mental abuse. He got so controlling that when I tried to leave, he threatened to kill me! I felt like a spectator in my own life, unable to process emotion, so I just tuned everything out.

I started to force emotions just to seem normal. He eventually got arrested for embezzling money from his job, that's the only way I was able to escape..."

 

Yuri, now teary-eyed, pulled Monika into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there to help you!"

"I will be here for you now, and every day for the rest of our lives. We can get through this together." Yuri states.

"T-Thank you!" Monika nuzzles into Yuri's neck, the tears appear to have stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Monika.." Yuri starts

"Y-Yes, Yuri?" Monika replies

"I-I-I love you.."Yuri stammers on her words.

"I love you too." Monika smiles, but for real this time.

 

They share a passionate kiss, then resume studying before cuddling on the bed and eventually drifting to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one shot done! Super excited to get this out! Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more.
> 
> Writing is hard >.<
> 
> I put lines between certain emotions as a way of making them "Forced" since Monika has dissociation.


	3. Flavor Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For a prompt: Natsuki, realizing how inept Monika is at cooking, tries to teach her how to. Whether it goes horribly or not is up to you."
> 
> Thanks Burrahobbit for the prompt! This one should be easier (Expect darkness, then fluff, then a VERY tiny NSFW flirt at the end.

_With the school year coming to an end, Monika's school is having an End of the Year Festival to celebrate students, and Monika is in charge of baking the cupcakes. Only problem is, Monika can't cook, so she enlists the help of Natsuki!_

 

Natsuki softly hums a tune while packing her stuff up. Once she finishes, she heads for the exit 

where she is stopped by a very stressed Monika.

 

"What's  _your_ problem?" Natsuki snaps at the taller girl.

"The End of the Year Festival is coming up and I'm in charge of baking the cupcakes, 

but I have no experience with baking! And I was wondering if you could help! **Please!"** Monika replies, almost sweating from anxiety.

 

"I  _guess_ I could help you... Not that I want to though!" Natsuki crosses her arms after her statement.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Monika bows

 

"Whatever! Just bring eggs, butter and flour, I have the other ingredients at my place. 

Meet me at my place after school, and we'll start baking. Just don't screw anything up!" Natsuki demands as she hands Monika

a sheet of paper with her address and her phone number

"Will do... And what's with the phone number?" Monika asks.

 

"I-It's just for if you get lost you idiot!" Natsuki snaps back as she runs away.

 

 

 

 

 

After school, Monika heads down to the store to pick up the needed ingredients.

Once finished, she drives down to Natsuki's house. She walks up a brick walkway and rings the doorbell.

Moments later, Natsuki opens the door as Natsuki is greeted with a smiling Monika.

 

"Oh Hey Moni-" she stops her self and clears her throat.

"I mean uhh... Come in." Natsuki finally says.

 

"The kitchen's over there. Did you get everything I asked you to get?"

"It's all in this bag" Monika replies

"Okay good. Let's get started. Can you pre-heat the oven to 375 degrees while I get the cups for the batter?" Natsuki asks

"Uhh, sure... Let's see here..." Monika says as she scans the oven controls.

 

 

"Ah! Here it is!" Monika states enthusiastically, but what she didn't know was that she set the oven to 3̷̥̳̣̜͔7͈̺̰̙̮͖͘5͙̻̣0̶͎̳̯̝̹̹0͉̗͔̱̰̠͜0̜̝͔͉̟͟0͔̖̮̠͓̠̗0̶̫̤̬0͔͇̤̝̞̰0̬̤̦̼̙͢0̠̥0̟̘̙̦̝͚0̠̜̤̥̱̳͞0͍̰̯̘̭̤̘0̫͖̙͖̣̝̜0̗̻͚̭̞͔0̶̖͕̮͕0̵͖0͏͇͙̜̣ͅͅ ̯d̶̬̦͔̳̭e҉̹͎̩̠̟̙g͏r̰͚̮̼ab͖͢h͍͘fh̞w̛͕̪͍̠͔͇̠q͏̘̩͔̝̳̳͙g̮͖f̞̜͉̝͔̺̞͘

 

Natsuki mixes ingredients together, then proceeds to gently pour the batter into each cup; filling each one precisely.

 

"Okay! All done! How is the oven coming alo-" Natsuki drops her jaw in pure shock and horror

 

Natsuki is greeted with an oven exploded into flames, with Monika being engulfed by the fire, eyes twitching and her skin melting.

Natsuki drops to her knees in tears, unable to grasp reality.

 

" **Ỵ͚̻̗̱̔ͭͧo̦̰ũ͇͙̲͉̜̘̞͆ ̞̤̼̘̥́̃̋̆d̙̜ͮ͐̓i̫̓͐ď͎̬̪̻̀̈́ͣ̐̔ ̟̠̱̥̮̟ͅt͎̩͕͙̞͌h̯̘̣̳̰͉̦̏̿̒͆ͮi̥̬̘ͯͬ̓̃̎͒̂s̓ͥ̉ t͔̞̱͓̗̓̐ͮo̥̙̱̳ ̗̉ͫ̽ͭ̐m͍̍̾͗͛ͫͯͭe̽ͣ̑̚,̞̖̠̱͍ͅ ͔̉͂̔̓͂̚̚N̞͇̺͕̳̫͕a̱͓͍̳̖͇̒̈́̽ͦͪt͍̣̗̖͙͖s͗̈ͯ̚uk̀i̞͍͉̙̝̩.̦̈́ͦ̈ͯ̈ͦ̓ Y͚̯͋ͦ͊ͨͦ̃o͉ͪ̇̿ͪu̞͈͙̮̰̬͐̓ͫ͊̔̉ͨ ̬̱̽̂̊̃ͦ͐w̹̠̤̙ͮ͗̓ͯ̀è̤̠̖ͦͯͥ̂ͦr̠͚͎̝̼͕̣͆ͥ̅̾e͈͑ͫ̒̓ͬn͕̦̲̝͚̘̊̃͆ͩ͋'̦̖̠̫̒ͬt̋ ̹͓ͫ͐ḧ͉͙̥͎̲o͈̗̰̹̦̖͑͒ͨͅṇ͇̱̤̹̒eͪ̿̒͊͒ș̦͔̮̣͖̏ͧ̅ͦṯ̃ͥͫ̀̈͌ ̲̣̹͍̝̺̭͆w̗̤̻͍ͭ̏ͭi̭̹̝̩̗̾t͈̫͇̫̼̄̑̑h͔͇̳͖̰̾̓̈̑̒̈́ ̱̺̟̬͛ͮͅm̜͖͍̗̤͋̃͊e̯̫͂͊ͫ͋, ̬̪͍̳ͩâ̰̒͆ͯ̉n͍d̥̰̦͚̉ͦ̓ ̙͔̙̜͓̤̄̋̌̊ͮ̉̋y͇̝̜̺̤͍ö̳̜̭͓́̇͗ͯ̐͊ͥu̽ͨͦ ̜̹̳͉̰̝̤̒̃w̼̳̘͉̮̥ͭ̀ḯ͙̻͇̆ͥ̎̌l̍̃ͥ͂ͬ̃͒l̪͕̻̺̎̆̐͐̀ ̮̪̳̱̹̲̰ͭ̓̊̈́̓p̐ͮ̎ͫa̖͆̒ͧ̍̊ͦy̞̫̳͙̠ͧ̏̋͑̈̀ ̅͛̈́̑ͯdē̤͓ͣ͐̇͒̊ͧar̫ͦl͓͇̐͗́͛̌ͥy̩̣͍͎̦ͮ͐ͣ ̩̬̙̝͇̍ͩ͊ͅf̯͚̰̩͔͕ő̱̳̰̩ͫͦ̿͆̐r̠̆̌̈̎͋̑͊ ̟̙̆ͩt̟̦̻̐ͯ̈h̘̙̤͍ͩ͛̉̑̐a̺͂̃̿t̫̙.ͧ̔** *"

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, Natsuki wakes up in an unfimiliar bed. She wipes her eyes and scans around the room for a clue of where she is.

 

A few moments later, Monika walks in with a tray of perfectly made cupcakes.

 

"Hey Natsuki! Thanks again for helping me! I couldn't have done it without you!" She exclaims with great gratitude as she sets down the tray.

 

Natsuki leaps out of bed, eyes watering. "OH THANK GOODNESS! I thought I had lost you forever!!!"

Natsuki rushes towards Monika, giving the taller girl a bear hug.

 

"What do you mean? If anything, I thought I had lost you forever! After we finished, you went to get a drink and suddenly collapsed!"

 

"I had this awful dream where you set the oven to a temperature so high, and the oven exploded, and you- and you-" 

Natsuki can't finish as she breaks down crying

 

"Shhhh. There, there. It's okay. You just had a nightmare, that's all." Monika reassures.

 

"In the nightmare, you said I wasn't honest about how I felt. But now I'm going to be!" Natsuki states.

 

"Monika...  _Ever since I joined the literature club, I've been **madly** in love with you! Please say you feel the same!"_ Natsuki blurts out suddenly.

 

"I love you too, Natsuki. I've always admired your confidence and passion for taking things head on! Like with baking!" Monika says as she plants  a kiss on Natsuki's forehead.

 

"The festival starts in an hour. Let's get ready and head out."

 

"R-Right!" Natsuki stammers.

 

"Natsuki" Monika starts

 

"Hm?" Natsuki responds, confused.

 

"Would you like to change with me?" Monika flirts as she gives a wink to Natsuki.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! Please leave more prompts and feedback! Also I tried to throw in a dark theme there for a little bit, if you guys don't like that stuff please let me know. (Sorry Burrahobbit, I know the dark thing wasn't in the prompt, that's why I had it as a blackout dream section. I can always edit/rewrite it if you don't like it)
> 
>  
> 
> Man... The big part of the plot still feels kinda rushed, but I didn't wanna bore you guys with small details with baking cupcakes. Extended the end though to make up for it!


	4. Lack of updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update notice

Sorry for the lack of updates! I have a Golden Retriever puppy who is constant work! I will try to get the next update out by friday! Thanks for the support!


	5. Yuri on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As a sweet suggestion, Yuri decides to take her girlfriends ice skating. She is the only one how can function on the ice. Oof. Lots of fluffy falls and dragging people down with them."
> 
> Thanks MonikaxYuri! (10/10 name) for the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri and Natsuki are arguing again, and Monika tries to put a stop to it with a team bonding experience; and Yuri knows just the place!

“I’m not going Sayori,” Natsuki says, stuffing her change into her coin purse. And that’s final.”

 

Pouting, Sayori, looks to Monika and Yuri for support.

 

“Come oooooon, she should go, right?”

 

Yuri shrugs, indifferent to the situation, especially in light of her and the shorter girl’s recent argument.

 

“Well, we did come here for club bonding,” says Monika. “Which means we should all be doing something together.”

 

Natsuki deflates, looking for some kind of excuse.

 

“Um…” Eyeing the snack bar Sayori had pointed out earlier, an idea comes to her. “We should eat first! God, I’m so starving.”

 

At this, Sayori lights up. “Me too!! I wonder what kind of food they have…”

 

All four of them walk over to the snack bar, hungrily eyeing the various items they have for sale.

 

They each order their desired food, Sayori ordering way more than it would seem she is capable of eating, and the girls sit down to wait for their orders to be finished. After what seems like forever, Natsuki is finally fed up.

 

“Ugh! We’ve been here for like 10 minutes! We only have an hour here!” Natsuki pouts.

 

“Actually, it’s only been around 4-5 minutes. But I do agree. We’re 

the only ones here! What could possibly be so hard about making popcorn and soda?” Monika remarks in disappointment.

 

“It’s not all bad; at least we’re hanging out together. Isn’t that what this was for anyway?” Yuri says as she plasters an awkward smile on her face.

 

“Still doesn’t make up for this-“ Natsuki turns to look at the snack bar, clearly frustrated. She starts to raise her voice, quickly gaining the attention of the people managing the snack bar. “ _ Horrible _ service!”

 

“Cheer up, Natsuki! There is an arcade just around the corner with a ‘Knock ‘Em!” machine! That’s right up your alley!” Sayori responds cheerfully. “...If only I hadn’t super sized the popcorn, I’d still have enough to win that pink stuffed bear from the claw machine…”

 

Sayori is the first one to hear their number being called, and she races to grab her food, already salivating at the smell.

 

As they dig in, Natsuki goes slow, savoring every bite despite how hungry she feels.

 

Once they’ve finished, the group grabs their ice skates from the rental booth, much to Natsuki’s annoyance.

 

Yuri is the first one finished, having put on her own custom pair of ice skates, and she insists on retying the other girls laces, making them tighter than any of them thought possible.

 

Once they’re all geared up, they stand up from the benches, hobbling over to the skating rink.

 

Fearlessly, Yuri steps up first, looking like a natural on the ice.

 

Trying to prove herself, Natsuki steps on next, wobbling on the slippery ice. She can’t balance for very long, however, throwing herself to the side of the rink and clutching on to the edge.

 

“Why’s ice so damn slippery?” says Natsuki.

 

Yuri rolls her eyes wordlessly.

 

Monika comes on after them, not quite as bad as Natsuki, but certainly nowhere near Yuri’s level of expertise.

 

They expect Sayori to come up right after, but she hesitates at the entrance, seemingly stuck in place.

 

“Uh, Sayori?” asks Natsuki. “Everything okay?”

 

Said girl nods, but she doesn’t make any further movement to get on the ice.

 

“Just get up here already. Aren’t you the one who wanted to go so bad?”

 

With a shaking voice, Sayori says, “I-I’m nervous.”

 

Nervous? Natsuki had never seen Sayori nervous.

 

“It’s really not that bad. I’ll hold your hand, how’s that?”

 

Considering for a second, Sayori nods. They join hands, Natsuki helping to keep her steady as she plants one skate onto the ice, then the other.

 

“See? Just like I said.”

 

“You’re right, I guess this isn’t so b-AAAA-” is all Sayori could muster before slipping.

 

“SAYORI WAI-” Natsuki shouts as she is pulled down with the strawberry red haired girl.

 

“Natsuki! Are you o-o-okayyyyyyyy…?” Sayori awkwardly blurts out before realizing the current situation. Natsuki is holding her by the waist, while Sayori has her arms on either side of Natsuki’s face; their lips mere  _ inches _ apart.

  
  
  
  


Back on the other side, Monika has temporarily stopped skating to watch Yuri skate.

 

She looks elegant, yet fierce in her movements. It looks like something is on her mind.

  
  


_ With each trick, sharp turn, or merely lap around the rink, Yuri gets more and more frustrated with the argument she and Natsuki had earlier.  _

 

They had been watching the winter olympics at the time - Sayori had missed most of it, and Yuri insisted they watch at least the important parts.

 

As they came upon the figure skating, Yuri had mentioned in passing that she used to skate a lot as a kid.

 

Natsuki, unbelieving of her statement, had told Yuri she “didn’t have to make things up to seem cooler.”

 

Normally, Yuri wouldn’t have even said anything - she’d experienced her fair share of bullying, and had learned to block most of it out by now. 

 

This, however, was one step too far. Along with writing poetry, skating was one of the few things Yuri considered herself to excel in.

 

“I’ll have you know I’ve studied skating for a very long time. At least I can say I’m good at a sport, while I doubt, judging by your physique, that you do anything of the sort.”

 

Blushing red, Natsuki shot back, “W-well, ice skating isn’t a real sport anyways!”

 

There was a moment of silence as Yuri stared daggers at Natsuki.

 

“First you mock my poetry, and now my skating? Do you have even a modicum of respect for others?”

 

Natsuki seemed like she’s torn between what to say. Taking the opportunity, Sayori squeezed between them, clearly looking uncomfortable.

 

“Guys, please don’t fight!!” She cries out

 

“Sayori is right. I’m very disappointed in you two always bickering like 5 year olds. Starting tomorrow, we’re gonna go on weekly club bonding trips until we can all get along. Got it?” Monika says in a low, confident tone.

  
  
  


_ Yuri snaps out of her flashback, coming to a halt.  _

 

“Monika’s right. I forgot what this trip was all about. I should apologize to Natsuki for being so harsh earlier…” 

 

With an expression of determination, Yuri skates back to the entrance, letting Monika know that she’ll be right back.

 

She’d lost track of Natsuki a little while ago, so she begins searching through the place, looking in whatever places are likely for her to be first.

 

They finally run into each other as Natsuki is stepping out of the bathroom, disheveled and messy. It’s odd, but Yuri doesn’t seriously consider asking about it until Sayori steps out of the bathroom as well, looking equally out of order.

 

Suddenly feeling awkward, Yuri takes a piece of her hair in her hands. “Am I… interrupting something?”

 

Natsuki and Sayori look at each other, blushing. 

 

“No, it’s- this isn’t- we were just-” Natsuki struggles to say something, restarting her sentence multiple times.

 

“We were just finishing up,” Sayori says with a grin, kissing Natsuki on the cheek. “I’ll meet you back by the benches, kay?”

 

Natsuki nods, watching as Sayori leaves.

 

“Do I even want to know?” Yuri asks, but she’s smiling.

 

“Probably not,” Natsuki admits with a laugh.

 

Yuri takes a deep breath, steeling herself. “I’d like to apologize for our argument earlier.  I was hurt, but I let my emotions cloud my judgement, and the things I said took it too far. I hope you’ll find it in you to forgive me.”

 

“I- I should apologize too,” Natsuki says. “I think we both overreacted, but I was the one who started it. I shouldn’t have said something so mean in the first place.”

 

“I forgive you.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Natsuki crosses her arms. “Enough of that touchy-feely stuff, let’s get back to the skating.”

 

“You’re just saying that so you can see Sayori, aren’t you?”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

“That’s fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS3 done! Huge thanks to Burrahobbit for the help in this one! They added so much stuff I wouldn't of even thought of! Enjoy!


	6. Another updatef

**Sorry for dying. I'm writing out a plot for Doki Doki and the Literature Factory. It's gonna be a 5 - 10 chapter thing that I hopw you'll enjoy. I will try to squeeze out a few prompts in between.**

**The characters will be:**

**Sayori: Augustus Gloop**

**Yuri: Violet Beauregard (with slight changes)**

**Monika: Veruca Salt (with slight changes)**

**Natsuki: Mike Teavee**

**Charlie: ??? (Probably oc protagonist)**


End file.
